The Aviantsie Collective
file:oldcanon.png The Alirion Collective '''is a primary empire in Gentoo's Mini Empires RP. It is a republic-esque collective that annexes, often peacefully, various empires and species to aid itself. It initially formed from the '''Cubikon Capitalists United CCU and the Aviantsie Regime. 'Recently, the '''Kaetani Union '''was annexed, adding some 400 billion citizens to the population count. The Aviantsie Collective displays a great deal of imperialism and militarism, whilst being a fairly passive force. It has formed many, if not uneasy, alliances, which has allowed it to stand out of harm's way. The A.C., as a whole, rarely directs the majority of itself at a single target, but instead, creates a multitude of colonies with a collective goal. It allows for private colonization, which is seldom performed. Whilst being known as the 'Aviantsie Collective,' it is made up of three species. Aviantsies, Humans, and Kaetani. The reasoning behind its namesake is the Aviantsie's founding and consistent governing of the Collective. The Collective's colonies perform a self-governing system. Private colonies are not subject to direct influence from the central government, while gov't-funded initiatives are. Amusingly, the three races form a friendly rivalry between each other, trying to out-do one another in some arbitrary factor. Rarely are shots fired between the races. Non-human Species 'Aviantsies Aviantsies are the de-facto 'master race' in the A.C. While not being given more rights, they are often (wrongly) esteemed as of 'higher status' than the humans. Aviantsies could be regarded as naturally-occurring anthromorphic creatures. They are humanoid, no doubt, but they also possess the characteristics of an animal. It is not an understatement to call them birds, for that is not too far from the truth. The average Aviantsie male stands at 7 feet tall, and its body is covered with soft and fluffy down feathers, as well as hair. Their arms, to the elbow from the shoulder, are fairly thick and blanketed in the similar down feathers, which are naturally either brown or white. From the elbow down to the hand, their arms are constructed from a thick keratinous material. Their hands are similar to a primate's, but made of softer keratinous layers that flexes easily. Their fingers end in a long, pointed claw that was used for hunting, hundreds of years ago. They still serve as a convenient weapon when threatened. Their feet are what is expected from an avian, four large, thick toes that all end in hooked claws. Their most discernable features, however, is their flight systems. They are the only known humanoid that has the ability to fly under its own power within atmosphere; which, from an evolutionary standpoint, was their whole selling point. They have a wingspan, on average, of around 12 meters, or about 36 feet. Their primary flight feathers are large and lightweight. Interestingly, along the edges of their flight feathers, are bioluminescent strips that have the ability to change colour and brightness. At their wingtips, they have a few long 'decorative' feathers that are perpendicular to their flight feathers. It is not truly known, the purpose of these. They have an ability to easily resist cold, and often wear casual clothing such as T-shirts and shorts in blizzard conditions. It would not be lying to say they also have tails. Their 'tails' are typical of birds, a fanned mass of flight feathers that allows for more controlled flight. Aviantsie tails, similar to the wingtips, have much longer decorative feathers that hangs alongside the other, more functional ones. Their tails are usually long enough that they drag along the ground when they're walking. The Aviantsie also have a somewhat flexible beak, with a sharp, hard point at the end. There is a curious divide in appetite among the general Aviantian population; about 25% of Aviantsies are specifically carnivores. The remainder is omnivores. The beak is capable of speaking rough English, at the most. It is more suitably developed for Aviantian language, which, in most dialects, sounds like melodic Arabic. Their eyes are far more powerful than a human's, and they are mounted on their head, near the top of their beaks. Whilst being avian, they technically are mammals. The Aviantsie are incredibly similar to humans, save for the above mentioned features. They birth live young and care for them, the females do possess mammary glands similar to a human's, and they are incredibly intelligent. 'Kaetani' Kaetani 'are a recent addition to the A.C. They are, like the Aviantsie, similar to humans. They are percieved as, again, anthromorphic creatures with a likeness to snow leopards. Currently, they do not create their own architecture, but instead use the Collective's. They have a general sarcastic and cynical attitude, with a tinge of indifference. They are very proficient engineers and overall workers, as well as efficient soldiers. They do not serve within civilian sectors much, for their moreover demeanor is incompatible with societal positions. '''Vespi ' are a peculiar species indeed. Their firstly noticed detail is that they refrain (if they can) from revealing their true form, yet there is a reason. They come from a frozen wasteland planet with temperatures often lower than -100C. They are not water-based lifeforms, but liquid methane-based and as such will die when exposed to temperatures upwards of 0C for long periods of time. Their bodies utilize endothermic reactions, and as such, they can wear simply highly insulative clothing to live, or even full-body refrigeration suits, which they normally do. Vespi do not have blood of any description, but rather transport membranes, and as such, cannot bleed out. They are incredibly effective on arctic planets, but rather restricted otherwise, due to bulky cold-suits. Appearance '''Architecture The Alirion Collective's architecture, outside of large civil centers, is mostly lackluster. It is very utilitarian and condensed, and often rough around the edges. The buildings often utilize technologies such as compression fields and perception filters, which gives them a high power consumption. Large generators are scattered around A.C. compounds, civilian or otherwise. The buildings themselves are constructed from primarily metal, which gives them a high durability. Occasionally, in times of economic troubles, cheaper materials like concrete or general-use construction foam are used. Windows are most often made out of polarized and bulletproof plastic. The interior of industrial and military buildings remains the same, in terms of decoration, as the exterior: dull and boring. However, the environmental conditions of Aviantsie and Kaetani-directed buildings alike is often very cold, approaching nearly freezing. This is due to both of the species high resistance and borderline enjoyability to frigid conditions. Constructs often come equipped with oversized comms arrays for general-use and communication with control vessels or stations. 'Military' The A.C.'s military "may have flaws, but she has teeth." The military is a large focus and occupational group of all outside colonies for the A.C., and serves as an official defense mechanism. They serve as government-employed 'mercenaries,' and are up for hire by other colonies, or even factions. Their weaponry often consists of magnetic acceleration cannons, or MACs. The weapons' technicalities and constituents include rails and coils, which is often why they are nicknamed "RG/CG's." The military is infamous for being a bunch of uptight hard-asses, which is unfortunate, as it does most of the talking for the Collective. The units themselves are often suited for any condition. The bulk of the military consists of spacecraft and airborne vehicles. Ground units and troops are seldom used, due to the Aviantsie's flightworthy nature. They utilize heavy armor and large guns, but occasionally employ perception filters to create a stealth-force. Shields are very advanced, which allows for support ships that increase the power of, or 'buff' deflector or 'ray' shields. All military vessels consist of greyscale and dull blue hues. IN PROGRESS Category:Old Canon